


All the love in the world

by TheOneAndOnlyPinetree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Dipper Pines, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Demon Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree
Summary: Bill helped Dipper to find his true power and in response, they fell in love with each other, became mates. But one day during weirdmageddon Dipper's powers malfunctioned and he turned Bill to ash. After that, Stanly forced him to stay in the basement, in a cell. That is until a certain someone shows up again.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	1. [Edited] If only

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mentions of rape, suicidal thoughts/actions, and panic attack mentions.
> 
> If you can't handle all of the above and more then please do not continue.  
> Thanks.
> 
> Onto other notes
> 
> The inspiration for this book was a song called "Kiss it better" by he is we.
> 
> I highly recommend the song.
> 
> Finally
> 
> I do not own gravity falls or any characters in this book, I only own the story itself.  
> Also; if you see this story on Wattpad, it's mine. I'm simply backing it up here.
> 
> You may continue now.  
> Nice reading~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if only
> 
> phrase 
> 
> 1.  
> even if for no other reason than.
> 
> 2.  
> used to express a wish, especially regretfully.

_3_ AM

No lights. No sounds. Only silent sobs from a small boy curled up in the basement of a house that used to be his.

Said boy laid facing the wall, silent tears sliding down his pale face. The room he stayed, had only a metal bed held up by bolts screwed into the wall and a side table in the corner that had been doing nothing but collecting dust since being placed there. The boy went by the name "Dominic" now, after all, Bill had given him that name. His real name was Mason "Dipper" Pines but he'd learned to loath that name by now. 

Dominic was a very skinny 14-year-old, as he had been denying food ever since..the incident. His eyes were a grey-blue, having lost their sparkle long ago. His hair was a dark chocolate color and very messy, he hadn't showered in weeks. His skin was pale and dirty looking. His face was it's own story, with tear streaks going down both cheeks and dark lines under his eyes. What stood out most, was the newly formed bruise present on his cheekbone, there for everyone to see.

He had no clue how long it'd been since he last saw daylight, let alone his twin. Not that she cared about him anyway. The last time they saw each other, she screamed at him to "Just die already" and with that, he had run out. They hated him, they all hated him. The only person he trusted to not hate him was ford but he hadn't seen that man for who knows how long. 

He was trapped, lost, hurt. And no one cared. No one would save him. No one except his Bill. But he was dead. As far as Dominic knew, he'd killed Bill. If only he'd known how wrong he was.


	2. [Edited] Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return
> 
> Verb
> 
> 1.  
> come or go back to a place or person.
> 
> 2.  
> give, put, or send (something) back to a place or person.

_4 AM._

  
Dominic had frown used to having sleepless nights and hearing the same shuffling of footsteps every night he decided to stay awake. The footsteps never came near him but tonight was - unfortunately - different. He heard various doors open and close before heavy footsteps stopped at his cage door. "I know you're awake kid. Roll over and look at me." Stan's voice sounded from behind him, sending a sad smile to his lips as he wiped his face with his hands; turning to look at Stan with those lifeless grey-blue eyes.

"Come to mess with me again?" Dominic questioned softly. His voice was squeaky and rough, but clear enough nonetheless. Stan grunted in response, opening his cage door to walk in. "Just be quiet," Stan grumbled, sending small shivers up Dominic's spine as he walked closer.

5 AM

He was still there.

6 AM

Stan finally finished his business with Dominic, leaving the broken little boy crying silently on the floor with a clear-ish liquid coating his thighs. He hated Stan- no, he loathed him now. Hate was a too nice word at this point.

Dominic sighed softly, weakly standing up before pulling out a little yellow triangle necklace from under his flat, rock hard pillow. The little yellow pendant had a single eye in the middle, that was closed. "I miss you.." Dominic whispered, holding the necklace close to him as he heard a new set of feet coming downstairs. He turned around quickly, eyes widening. "F-Ford..?!" He squeaked, seeing his favorite grunkle standing in front of the cage with wide eyes. "Dipper?"


	3. [Edited] Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threat
> 
> noun
> 
> 1.  
> a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done.
> 
> 2.  
> a person or thing likely to cause damage or danger.

6:30 AM

Dominic and Ford stared at each other momentarily until Ford unlocked the cage door and pulled Dominic into a firm hug, which was happily returned. "Where did you go..?" Dominic spoke up after a while, pulling ford with him as he sat on his poor excuse for a bed.

Ford sighed softly, about to speak, before the door swung open and in walked a pissed off Stan, who started yelling at his older twin to get out and that he shouldn't have even come down here in the first place. Dominics' eye twitched, signaling he was annoyed.

The necklace in his hands began glowing. Dominic noticed and put it around his neck, tucking it into his ripped up, 10-sizes-too-big t-shirt so no one could see it. He stood up. His hand slashed the air, creating a bright yellow flame in front of Stan, who stumbled back from Ford.

All kinds of warnings flashed in Dominics' mind. He pushed them all back, seeing Stanly as a threat to Ford, who he'd protect with his life. "Hey, easy now Dipper." Ford spoke to him, making him relax slightly and allow the flames to dissipate. Ford sighed in relief at seeing Stan stomp back upstairs. He turned to look at Dominic closer, his heart thumping painfully in his chest as he finally realized Dominic had only been in that torn up shirt with no pants or even underwear.

His brows furrowed when he noticed the drying liquid on his nephew's legs. "What's that?" He questioned, making Dominic go pale. _No_ way was he explaining _that_ today.


	4. [Edited] Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep·sake
> 
> noun
> 
> a small item kept in memory of the person who gave it or originally owned it.

7 AM

Dominic stared at the ground, tears threatening to spill. "H-He..d-did something.." He choked out, clenching the edge of his t-shirt. "Huh? What did 'he' do?" Ford questioned, pulling Dom into a gentle but firm hug. "St-Stan..he.." A sob wracked his body, making him shake in Fords' arms.

Ford frowned softly, his eyes immediately widening as the realization hit him. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." He growled out, making Dominic flinch slightly and nuzzle into Ford's hoodie. "But.. First I'm going to get you out of here and you're going to live with me." Dominic's eyes lit up a little as he looked back up at Ford, a dazzling smile appearing on the little boys lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Ford chuckled at the sudden mood change. "Let's go, I don't care what Stan says, you're coming with me." They smiled at each other before Ford silently lead Dom upstairs. They easily slipped out of the old shack and into Ford's truck which oddly enough was a ford. Dom sat in the passenger seat, clutching his necklace pendant through his shirt.

They drove for over an hour before arriving at a rundown apartment building. Dominic scanned his surroundings as they walked to one of the bigger, nicer looking rooms. "Come explore your new home, Dipper." Dom allowed himself to be lead into a small bedroom near the back of the apartment which was surprisingly big. "Tomorrow we'll have to take you clothes shopping," Ford noted as Dominic looked around his new room."Woah." He looked around with glowingly happy eyes. The walls of his room were dark blue which complemented the black-ish ceiling. There was a simple bed in the center of the room, pushed against the wall under a window. On each side of the bed was a side table. "Can I..change it up a bit..?" Dominic questioned quietly, already coming up with ways to change it. "Of course! Change whatever you want." Ford replied, moments before leaving his nephew to redecorate.

Only an hour had passed before Dominic called Ford back to check out his revamped bedroom. The walls were a dark purple with star-like paint splatters spread over them. He now had a half egg-shaped bed with black sheets and a galaxy colored pillow. His ceiling showed the galaxy in real-time, with the stars twinkling and planets moving. On his wall, beside his bed, he had a neon sign that said 'dreamer' and ganging above his bed was a white canopy with small stars attached around it. For the lights, the main bulb was now a blacklight while the secondary light came from a strand of star-shaped Christmas lights hanging just below the ceiling edge going from the door all around the room.

"Woah..." Ford muttered, clearly not expecting Dominic to go all out, even using his powers to decorate. After snapping out of his fascination, he turned to his nephew. "You should get some rest, we have a lot we needa do in the morning." Dominic nodded, waiting until Ford walked out of his room before changing. He put on a 10-sizes-too-big t-shirt that he snapped into existence before hopping into his bed and snuggling into his blankets, muttering a small 'goodnight' to the pendant which still lay around his neck. He easily slipped into the darkness, his dreams being the only thing keeping that way.


	5. [Edited] New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New
> 
> adjective
> 
> 1.  
> not existing before; made, introduced, or discovered recently or now for the first time.
> 
> 2.  
> already existing but seen, experienced, or acquired recently or now for the first time.
> 
> 3.  
> just beginning or beginning anew and regarded as better than what went before.

_9 AM_

It had been 2 days since Dominic was taken in by his grunkle Ford and in that short time, he had thoroughly explored every inch of the apartment as well as most of the surrounding forest. He currently stood in the shower, the warm water trickling down his body and washing away the last build-up of dirt from that grimy old cell.

As the dirt washed away, it fully revealed his soft, pale skin, and now that he didn't have a shirt on, his frail figure could be seen more clearly. His ribs were slightly visible and it was pretty obvious he hadn't eaten in a while. However, that wasn't what Dominic was focused on at the moment, instead, he was focusing on how feminine he looked. He hated it. The way his hips were shaped, how his butt bounced ever-so-slightly whenever he would take a step. After examining everything he hated, he moved a bit to look at the bruises formed around his hips and on the upper parts of his arms. Looking at the bruises just made him frown as he began thinking about how Bill would react if he ever saw them. He knew for a fact Bill would be pissed at Stan, considering he never like the old guy anyway. 

Dominic sighed softly, lightly rubbing the jeweled eye of his pendant which had opened a few hours prior. After simply standing in the warmth of the water for a few more minutes, he finally got out and pat himself dry before putting on the clothes he'd picked out. 

He wore a bright yellow hoodie with a big blue eye in the middle. Said eye had dark blue tears falling from it which formed a darker yellow brick pattern at the bottom around the hem and pocket of the hoodie. He paired that with a pair of loose black jeans that still managed to cling around hips.

He stared at his reflection for a moment before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall into the kitchen where Ford was cooking. "Whatcha making?" Dominic questioned quietly, standing on his tiptoes beside Ford since he was still very short for his age. "Different types of Blintzes. There's also coffee brewing." Ford happily responded, his nephew humming softly as he went to retrieve his notebook. 

Upon return, Ford had already finished cooking and setting the table. Domi smiled faintly as he climbed into his chair at the table and ate along happily with his grunkle. Once finished, Dominic stood up, grabbing his journal and turning towards Ford. "I'ma go out for a bit." He mumbled, giving a half grin when Ford nodded an 'ok.' 

He stayed out all night, only returning once called. He then fell asleep, underneath his new, beautiful work of art.


End file.
